buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Raoul Lewis
Born 15th of February, 1992, to mother Irene Lewis and an unknown father at St. Andrew's Hospital in Adelaide, South Australia. Irene was a nurse at another hospital--the Royal Adelaide Hospital--and throughout her son's earliest years was mostly absent, leaving him in the care of her father Jason Lewis. The truth of Raoul's father was obscured from both him and the general public for rather simple reasons. He was a demon from some unnamed hell dimension (one caught in a perpetual, freezing winter) and had been killed by demon hunters shortly after her rape. Whether or not there were more specific reasons for the demon's half-blood offspring is unknown and irrelevant. Raoul was raised as a human, by humans, with no knowledge of his sinister sire. Something must have been present, however, from his father as throughout school--both primary (elementary, to the casual American) and secondary--he was involved in violent conflicts with his fellow students. He was the subject of bullying, for his inherent oddness, and gave as good as he got. He was expelled from both Goodwood and Gilles Street Primary Schools and finished his primary education at Lockleys North Primary School in 2005. From there he attended Unley High School until graduation in 2010. College did not follow from there. Raoul left his home from there and travelled Australia, working odd jobs here and there for whatever cash was needed to continue travelling. It was in Brisbane that he ran afoul of the law--an incident involving an attempted mugging and Raoul's response, which resulted in his becoming a frosty apparition and subsequently killing his assailant. From there he made his way to Sydney and, using a false name, managed to catch a plane to the States. More aimless wandering was assumed, but this time with an unintentional destination. As it does with many, the Hellmouth called to him and he made his way slowly toward the picturesque (and rather horrific) town of Sunnydale. Regarding his father: The demon dimension known as Amaranth is home to five powerful demon lords and brothers, who have warred between one another for ultimate dominion for almost an eternity. These brothers were known for their particular demonic power and their domain. Vargoth was the true ruler, Overlord of the Five Realms and commanded all demonic powers with equal capacity--ice, fire, lightning and shadow. Beneath him were Maelborog the Lord of the Burning Lake who commanded fire, Visical the Lord of the Amethyst Cloud, Durmont the Lord of the Deepest Dark and, finally, Ghelgath the Lord of the Frozen Plain. It was during their aeons long war that Ghelgath began to amass more power for himself. Eventually, he came to harness the powers of shadow and lightning, though his weakness to fire kept him from ever commanding that. It was for this reason that his the Overlord Vargoth commanded him banished from Amaranth. Ghelgath wandered various dimensions in this time, his enormous power keeping him from from being killed in his travels, until he finally made his way to Earth. Remarkably, there are few reports of him having caused excessive trouble on Earth, rather he preferred to devote his energies to finding a way to return to Amaranth and finally assert ultimate dominance. He had a few run ins with various Slayers during his stay, but most ended rather amicably. What he did do, though, was spawn a group of demons of the same name which remain in China to this day, occasionally causing trouble. The result of a failed attempt at reaching his home and drawing a number of his demonic soldiers forth. It wasn't until he reached Australia that he showed his less pleasant colours. An aboriginal elder warned him of his demise, that his brother's were aware of his attempts to return to Amaranth and would no longer simply accept his banishment. They wanted Ghelgath's life and they would have it soon enough. So, armed with the knowledge of his own demise, he forcefully sired a child on a human woman. The humanity would hide it's existence from his brothers and it would allow him a second chance at his ultimate goal. Through the child he would, in one way or another, ensure his rebirth. Shortly afterward, he was tracked down by agents of his brothers, overwhelmed and killed. ---- Category:Characters